


Halloween on the Enterprise

by ErRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Big Happy Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErRose/pseuds/ErRose
Summary: The Enterprise is tasked with taxiing two young royals who have never celebrated halloween. Jim and the crew decide to fix that.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Halloween on the Enterprise

“Change of mission from Starfleet headquarters, Sir,” 

The crew of the _Enterprise_ had spent the last several weeks after a particularly off the book mission doing the boring business of charting stars. Kirk perked up and his eyes seemed to shine, hoping for a better mission. 

“So Starfleet thinks we’ve finally paid our penance for what happened on Gatoba II, huh?” 

Uhura glanced at him, a touch of a frown on her lips, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer, and he deflated. 

“We are to pick up Prince Talen and Princess Megi from Noxlam V and take them back to their home planet Dilara. Apparently they outwitted the crew of the _Opportunity_ and never actually made it onto the ship,” 

“We’re a constitution class Federation starship, and we’re being used as a damn taxi service, and babysitters to boot,” 

“I guess they believed more penance was in order, sir.” 

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Helmsman, set the course,” 

When they arrived, the children had been confined to their room, and a guard escorted Jim and security officer Ensign Bennet to retrieve them. The two children in the room were even younger than he expected. Princess Megi could not have been older than eight, and Prince Talen no more than six. They both wore the somber expressions of a funeral party, not the faces of mischievous children looking to outsmart the federation. When they made it to the transporter pad, they were met with a small hoard of local children yelling their goodbyes to the prince and princess. They waved back, and Jim thought he saw a tear roll down Talen’s face. 

Once on board the ship, they were shown to their quarters. Jim had never seen children so melancholy. Even royal children loved to ask questions about the ship, or space, or the aliens they meet. Many would want a tour or to see the engine, but these two were content to sit in their quarters. They even had a yeoman bring them their meals there. 

On their second day on the ship, Uhura received a communication from the queen of Dilara, and Jim instructed her to pipe it into the children’s quarters. Several minutes later, Uhura received a message from Talen. 

“Captain, the prince would like to see you-” her tone shifted just enough to let Kirk know that it was a direct quote from the prince himself- “at your earliest possible convenience,” 

He glanced at her, a question on his face, and she gave him a small shrug and a grin in answer. 

“Well, tell him if it’s not an emergency, I’ll be there after shift change,” 

The rest of shift passed uneventfully, and he stepped into the turbolift with Spock. 

“I have to stop at the guest quarters, but I’ll be home in a few minutes. I did promise you a rematch, even though I won fair and square,”

“Sexual advances while one is trying to determine their next move is an unfair play, and you yourself banned the usage of that particular distraction technique 5.3 months ago. Ergo, it is indeed cheating,” 

Jim rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly as the doors slid open, and he began to make his way to guest quarters. 

When he chimed to be allowed entrance, a tiny voice from the other side of the door squeaked, “Please come in.” When he entered, both children stood up straight, chins high. Jim could see the streaks on Talen’s reddened cheeks where tears had fallen and been wiped away. He sniffled one last time before beginning a clearly rehearsed speech. 

“Captain Kirk, we are very sorry for running from our guards and putting ourselves and others in danger,”

His sister picked up the speech right where he left off, “We are also sorry that we wasted your time and the time of your crew and the captain and crew of the _USS Opportunity_. We are deeply sorry, and from now on, will always listen to the people who are just trying to help us.” They looked to each other for confirmation that nothing had been forgotten, and nodded. 

Jim tried to hold back an indulgent grin while he said, “Well, I think that can be forgiven. I remember getting into a fair share of mischief when I was your age.” They both smiled and let out a little giggle. “Well, if that’s all, your majesties, I promised my husband a game of chess.” He turned to leave.

“Captain, I-” Talen stumbled over his words to get them all out before Jim could leave, and Megi elbowed him in the ribs, “Captain, have you ever heard of halloween?” 

“Why, yes, I have. It’s a very popular holiday with human children,” 

He sighed, “Is it fun?” He asked, and Megi shushed him. 

Jim looked at the downtrodden eyes and a wave of pity washed over him. He sat in the chair at the empty desk. “Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. Costumes and candy and haunted houses- what’s not to like?” 

He threw himself backwards onto the bed, no longer a prince, but just a lonely little boy. “We hid from the guards because our friends were going to take us trick-or-treating. I was going to get to wear a costume and everything. We just needed three more days, then we would have gone home,” 

“Well, maybe next year.” Talen glared at him and he knew it sounded just as hollow as it felt. “I’ll have Scotty program the replicators for candy and I know Yeoman Rand has some old scary movies,” Talen sighed heavily and turned his face into his pillow. 

“I just want to get home,” Megi added. She was just as disappointed as her brother, but likely didn’t want to get into any more trouble. Perhaps their conversation with their mother had taken its toll. 

“Right. Well, we’ll be there in a few days. Until then, if you need anything you know where to find me,” 

He snuck out of the room and back up to his quarters. He had expected Spock to have the chess board set up for their game, but instead he was dressed in his soft sleeping pants and one of Jim’s old academy shirts and he handed Jim a hot mug of coffee with a ginger kiss to his forehead. Jim raised one eyebrow in a poor attempt at Spock’s usual questioning glance. 

“You feel quite loudly, Ashaym. I could tell you would be in no mood to play chess after your talk with the children,”

“You’re too good for me, sweetheart,” he teased and kissed him before adding softly, “but thank you.” He took a sip, perfectly made as always, and set it down to get out of uniform. 

“I just feel bad for the kids, Spock.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “The queen called to make them apologize, but when I got there, all Talen could talk about was halloween. Their new friends on Noxlam were going to take them trick or treating and show them a proper Earth halloween- they were the ones who helped them hide. And poor Megi, she seemed worried that the mere mention of it would get them into trouble- probably something their parents said. They just wanted to be kids and have a fun halloween,”

“Vulcans do not celebrate Halloween either.” He sat on the couch, his back against the arm and a space between his legs for Jim to lay against his chest. 

“I know, but you’re telling me that if you were a kid, and your friends told you about a holiday where you dress up as anything you want, go to a haunted house, and stuff yourself full of candy, you would be too logical for that.” He pulled on soft pants and slipped himself into the space between Spock’s legs to press himself into Spock’s torso. 

“Vulcan children cannot have candy due to the effects of the sugar on their physiology,”

Jim laughed. “A bunch of drunk Vulcan children. Now _that_ would be a party.” He sighed and picked up Spock’s hand to run their fingers together and felt more than heard the soft rumbling that started in Spock’s chest. “I just wish I could do something for them. Give them a halloween, you know?”

“I’m sure the crew would not object to handing out candy,” 

“You mean have them trick or treat around the ship? You know, that’s not half bad. Hand me that PADD would you? I want to write a memo,” 

Spock kissed the top of his head and hid a smile in his hair before giving Jim the PADD that was laying on the coffee table. They worked together to create a memo to inform the crew of the upcoming celebration. 

The next morning, on the way to the bridge, Scotty stopped them in the corridor. 

“Captain, about the memo you sent out last night,”

“I’m going to compile a list of crew who aren’t interested and-”

“Oh no, nothing like that, sir. I wondered if you’d be bringing the little bairns by engineering. A few of the lieutenants and I had some ideas to make it up like a haunted house. Kids always get spooked by the light and sound from the engine,” 

Jim smiled and clapped a hand to Scotty’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure of it,” 

“Thank you, Captain,”

Jim continued on his way to the bridge, pleased that at least some of the crew was actually looking forward to their own little Halloween celebration. Even on the bridge, there was something of an excited buzz in the air. 

After a while, Chekov and Sulu had one of their private conversations spoken only with poignant looks, small hand gestures, and head movements that they thought no one else could notice. Finally, Sulu huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Captain, I grew something similar to a pumpkin in botany recently. It’s from Epicor II. I think it would carve pretty much the same as a pumpkin,”

“Oh?” 

“If the prince and princess wanted to, we could show them how to make jack o‘ lanterns,” Chekov got to the point that Sulu had danced around, “And you know, that was a tradition invented in Russia. A man name Jack Tarasovich-“

“Of course, Mr. Chekov,” Jim interrupted, “I think they would enjoy that very much, Mr. Sulu,”

Chekov and Sulu exchanged another round of looks before the bridge settled back into silence. After a while, Jim stood and leaned his elbows on the railing where Spock was working. 

“I wasn’t going to tell the kids about this until I knew enough of the crew would go along with it, but it seems I've underestimated the enthusiasm it would generate. I think I’ll go down there after shift to let them know,”

“That would also give them time to decide on a costume,”

“I’ll see if the quartermaster can lend a hand with that,” he paused for a moment, watching Spock work, “I hope you’ve given some thought as to what you’re dressing up as. You know with those ears you would make a fine elf,” 

Spock flushed, the tips of his ears tinged with color. “I have no plans for ‘dressing up’. It is a totally illogical tradition, and one that is typically reserved for children,” he huffed.

“I promised you on Pyris VII that I would show you what trick or treat was, I can’t do that if you refuse to participate,”

“You have done an adequate job explaining it to me. I do not need a hands on demonstration.” He continued his work as if the conversation was over, but Jim was undeterred.

“Oh, we could do a couples costume. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid, maybe. Or how about Holmes and Watson?” Spock looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Well, we’ll think of something,”

The crew, who had long ago gotten used to their banter on the bridge, were nonplussed, but began chittering among themselves about costumes they could pull together so last minute. 

True to his word, after shift ended, Jim made his way to the guest quarters. When the door opened, the mood in the room was significantly different from the last time he was there. The children shouted with glee, sending gales of laughter around the room. There were clothes and little bits of odds and ends all over the floor. When they saw the captain, they stopped bounding around the room and tried to quiet themselves, but neither could stop the occasional giggle. He stared at them, and the surrounding mess for just a moment. 

“Well, don’t stop having fun on my behalf. What’s all this about, anyway?”

“Yeoman Rand told us you’re going to let us have Halloween here on the ship!” 

“Talen! She said it was supposed to be a surprise,” Megi turned to Jim, “She just didn’t want us to be sad anymore. She won’t get into trouble for telling us will she?”

“Of course not. I actually came here to tell you, anyway,” he assured her, “Have either of you decided what you’re going to dress up as?” 

Talen picked up a black blanket and threw it around his shoulders like a cape. He ran and lept on the bed, sweeping the blanket across the lower half of his face. “I’m going to be a vampire! My friend Kate told me all about them when we were on Noxlam,”

Megi looked almost embarrassed as she muttered, “I wanted to be a starship captain,”

Jim knelt down in front of her, to look into her eyes seriously. “Well now, that’s an easy costume. I’d lend you one of my own shirts if I thought it would fit you. But instead, we’ll get the quartermaster to make one up just for you. One you can keep. And who knows, maybe one day, you’ll become captain of a starship and get to use it for real,” 

The door opened behind him, and Janice entered with a few snacks. She started when she saw Jim, nearly dropping her tray. Jim stood and picked an apple tart from her pile of treats. 

“Well, now that my big surprise is ruined,” he glanced playfully at Janice, “I leave you in the best hands on the ship.” He dropped his voice to add to Janice, “If Greaves gives you any trouble about making Megi a captain’s shirt, tell him it’s captain’s orders,”

She gave him a nod and a smile before turning back to the kids to distribute the treats. 

As he walked back to his quarters, he marveled at how such a simple thing had completely turned their moods around, and how much it clearly meant to the crew as well. When the door to his quarters slid open, he saw Spock at his desk, shoulders hunched working on what looked to be a very small phaser. Jim crossed the room and draped his arms around Spock’s shoulders. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

“A phaser.” He held it out briefly to show him before going back to work on it. 

“Yeah, I can see that. I guess my question is what are you doing? And why is it so small? It looks like a kid could hold it,” 

Spock sighed, as if it should be obvious. “Indeed.” He held his hand out and pointed the phaser at his palm. Before Jim could react, he fired, but his skin did not react. Then he picked up the small pumpkin like fruit and fired the phaser again. It cut a clean line through its flesh. He cut out a triangle and let it fall to the desk. It suddenly made sense. On the bridge, he had heard Chekov and Sulu discussing the safety of various tools they could use for carving the jack o’lanterns. Somehow Spock had rigged the phaser to be capable of carving the fruit, but totally harmless to flesh. Then on top of that, put it all in a smaller casing that would more easily fit into little hands. 

Jim’s heart melted. He kissed Spock’s cheek before straightening up and going to the closet to get changed. When Spock finished his modifications, Jim pulled him to the bed and begged him to watch old scary movies with him- the impending festivities had gotten him into the halloween spirit as well. Sufficiently spooked, even with Spock’s insistence that none of the character’s actions were logical, he clung to Spock, feeling safe tucked into his side, and fell asleep. 

The next morning, the changes to the ship had already begun. Decorations hung in the corridors and some of the crew wore bits of costumes with their uniforms- a pair of cat ears here, clown make up there. Everyone on duty could barely focus, and those not on duty finished preparations. When alpha shift was nearly over, Yeoman Rand brought the kids to the bridge. Everyone cooed at their costumes as they went to each station and said “trick or treat”. Some feigned fear at Talen’s vampire or saluted Megi before giving them candy. Even Spock dropped some candy into their buckets with a small grin. 

When they got to the captain’s chair, he gave them both a few pieces. “Yeoman Rand is going to take you to botany where you’ll participate in a very important tradition: pumpkin carving.” Spock stood behind him and handed over the phasers. He explained that they were perfectly safe and demonstrated on himself to prove it. 

“Now, just because they’re safe, that doesn’t mean I want you shooting them at each other. I grew up with a brother, and I know he would have loved the chance to phaser me when we were your age. But if you do, Yeoman Rand is under strict orders to confiscate them,” Jim added sternly. 

“Okay,” said Talen, sounding somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t shoot his sister. 

Megi saluted and said, “Aye aye, Sir,” 

Jim tried not to laugh. “Once you’re done with your pumpkins, Spock and I will be down to take you trick or treating through all the labs and departments,” 

They rushed to the turbolift, with Janice close behind. The happy chatter that had begun continued until the end of shift. Everyone, including Jim and Spock returned to their quarters to change into their costumes. 

“I do not see the logical reasoning behind wearing a costume to walk around a ship where everyone knows exactly who you are,”

“Because it’s fun.” Spock glared at him. “And also because it will make your husband very happy,”

Spock sighed. “I suppose there is some logic in that.” A shadow of a smile crossed his face. Jim quickly kissed his lips and threw the costume at him. “Must we dress in these? Perhaps one of your other ideas?”

“It’s too late, we can’t get anything else together,” 

“We have met Zefram Cochrane and Solkar was my great grandfather,”

“Yes and the rumor of their love affair that started with a handshake and the fact that you pretend to have never heard the rumor will haunt me for the rest of my life,” 

“I do not see why I would dress as my own great grandfather,” 

“That’s why you are being Zefram,” Jim interjected, pulling on his hooded robe. “Plus, this gives me an excuse to hold your hand all night,” 

Spock rolled his eyes, but dressed anyway, won over by the idea of being able to hold hands freely. 

In the botany lab, the kids displayed their lopsided smiling pumpkins with triangle eyes with pride, and even asked Sulu to turn off the lights so they could see what they looked like lit up. They shouted with delight at the glowing faces. 

“If we want to get the whole ship, we better get going,” Janice said. 

A mix of disappointment at having to leave and excitement about what the rest of the ship would hold crossed their faces. Chekov and Sulu handed them both a handful of candy and Janice began to escort them to the corridor. 

“You look like you’re having fun here, Yeoman. Spock and I don’t mind taking them the rest of the way. And don’t forget the crew party in rec room three. I hope to see you all there later,”

Jim led them to medbay. He had not expected more than a few pieces of candy and a ‘Happy Halloween’ from the sterile environment and the dour Bones, but when the doors slid open, he was almost as shocked as Megi and Talen. 

The lights were dimmed and they had set some to flicker. Nurses laid on the bio beds, with fake organs in jars or simply laid out next to them. Doctor M’Benga laid on the prep table, made up like Frankenstein. The lights flashed and M’Benga slowly and stiffly sat up. McCoy ran out of his office, dressed as a mad scientist, yelling about his creation. Jim could hear the nurses suppressing their giggles, but the kids could only pay attention to Bones and M’Benga. 

When Nurse Chapel came up behind them, looking ghastly and pale, to tap them on the shoulder, they nearly jumped out of their skin. She handed them both a beaker filled with candy and labeled with a skull and crossbones. Then, perhaps worried they had scared them too much, she winked at them. 

McCoy shouted, “Out, out! You will scare my creation!” and they scurried out, casting furtive glances over their shoulders as if making sure the doctor had not followed. 

By the time they entered engineering, they were giggling again. The lights were off, the whole room lit only by the eerie glow of the warp core. The sound of the engine, louder here than anywhere else on the ship, had Megi and Talen whispering, “what was that?” 

The engineers who had been working at their stations stopped what they were doing to hand out the candy. Jim was almost disappointed, Scotty seemed so excited to just turn the lights off and let the engine do all the work. But before he could even finish his thought, Scotty came out in a scale covered costume with a long furry tail. To Jim it was nothing more than strange, but Megi and Talen recognized it immediately. 

“Is that the fonaslen?” Talen had gone somewhat pale and Megi stepped in front of him. So he had done his research and taken a monster from their own mythologies. It was even better than Jim had hoped. 

Lieutenant Kyle turned to her, “Quick, Megi, the phaser Spock gave you! You have to kill it,”

Megi pulled the small phaser from her hip and shot towards Scotty, who died a dramatic death, clutching at his heart and crying out, before falling to the ground. 

“Thank you, Captain Megi, you saved the ship.” She grinned with pride and Talen took her hand. 

Every department had something. Entomology let their harmless bugs scuttle all over the room. Zoology had animals, including the Alfa 177 canine, in cages labeled ‘dangerous’, ‘man eating’, and ‘do not touch’, despite the fact they were all snoozing quietly (much to the chagrin of everyone in the department). 

Jim was overwhelmed with love for his crew. He knew how far they would go for the ship and each other, but all of this effort for two kids they had only just met. He always knew, but now it was clear- this was truly the best crew in the fleet. 

After they visited the last department, they shepherded the kids to the party which had spilled out into the hallway. The tables had been pushed together to make one huge serving table filled with snacks and treats from all over the galaxy. Megi and Talen found an unoccupied corner and went through their candy and toys, making trades and laughing until they cried. They talked about their favorite parts of the night and how much fun Halloween was. 

“What exactly are you two supposed to be?” Bones asked, a pumpkin tart in his hand. 

“Maybe this will help.” Jim turned to Spock with a ta’al. Spock rolled his eyes and reached his hand out for a handshake. Bones exploded with laughter. 

“Your first halloween in who knows how many years, and you decide to dress as your husband’s great grandfather?” 

Jim laughed along with him and congratulated him on a job well done in medbay. 

“Bah-” he waved his hand dismissively, “M’Benga pitched the idea, and he and the nurses did the decorating. I was just in the way until they handed me a costume and told me what to do,” 

“I suppose it should not be surprising that you were so well suited for the role of an evil doctor,”

Jim laughed again and Bones harrumphed good naturedly. 

Scotty, who had taken off his mask but still wore the scaley costume, wandered over and put an arm around Jim and Spock’s shoulders. Spock stiffened, but allowed the touch. His breath smelled like whiskey. 

“What do you think, Mr. Scott? Was Halloween a success?” 

“Aye, sir. The replicators might need a wee break and some repairs after all the strain we put them through, but I’d say it was worth it.” He glanced over to where Megi and Talen had fallen asleep on the floor under a blanket of candy wrappers. 

Jim chuckled at the picturesque sight. “Spock and I will take them back to their quarters. Enjoy the rest of your night, Scott,”

Spock picked up Megi and Jim picked up Talen, and they carried them to bed. Jim watched as Spock tenderly pulled the blankets up over Megi’s tiny form. For just a moment, Jim imagined a life where he and Spock had left Starfleet after they got married and adopted a few kids. The vision couldn’t last long, but as Spock wiped the chocolate from the kids’ mouths with a damp cloth from the bathroom, he allowed himself to consider it for just a few moments longer. 

They would arrive on Dilara to drop them off and their lives would continue as normal. But for now, as they headed back to their own quarters, Jim kissed Spock’s lips- which tasted suspiciously of the chocolate he had denied eating- and they spoke of how wonderful it was to have Megi and Talen on board, and how perhaps they should volunteer as a taxi service more often. Halloween would definitely be a tradition they would continue on the _Enterprise._


End file.
